


Agura is Best Friend

by scrawly_times



Category: Hot Wheels: Battle Force Five
Genre: Gen, Trans Male Character, anyways sherman needs more friends and more love in general, bit of a warning for discussion of periods, gee there's like no bf5 fandom ahahaha, trans sherman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrawly_times/pseuds/scrawly_times
Summary: In which Sherman's embarrassed, Spinner is grossed out and wants nothing to do with this, and Sherman is forced to go to the only female member of the BF5 for helpprobably just a oneshot but I may write more scenes if you guys can give me any prompts





	Agura is Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I spent three months trying to come up with something to write for trans!Sherman and this was all I could come up

Sherman hadn’t been so embarrassed in years. He thought this was  _ over _ by now! 

Logically, he knew that this was fairly normal, even years after going on T. Spotting was fairly normal and was in fact something he’d prepared for.

But he only had a few liners on him in preparation for a “video game convention” that wouldn’t have lasted more than a few days, and he hadn’t gotten ahold of anymore since moving to Handler’s Corner. Back home he had his mom to borrow from or if he asked she’d gladly go buy them for him. (She in fact, kept getting actual  _ pads _ , despite him insisting that he only ever had spotting, not an actual period. She wanted him prepared.)

But here? He didn’t have any family members to borrow from or to go fetch something from the store for him. Sherman could have probably passed it off as something for Agura, but he didn’t dare think what she’d do to him if she found out.

All of which he explained to Spinner, voice bordering on a whine.

“Oh hell no, lil bro.” Spinner scoffed, not even pausing in his controller mashing. “I have  _ no _ idea what that stuff’s all about, and mom took me to the lady’s aisle like ten times trying to explain it. That was awkward and gross enough when I thought I had a  _ sister _ . I know you won’t step foot there but all you gotta do is ask Agura to pick something up for you.” Here Spinner finally paused his game and gave Sherman a sympathetic look. “I know you don’t want anyone to know, but… dude. They’ll find out eventually.” The twins were honestly both surprised Sage hadn’t noticed anything, or said something if she did.

Sherman sighed. “Yeah I… I guess you’re right.” He thought about it for a minute as Spinner resumed the game. “Yanno, if she takes it well… at least I’ll have the scariest person on the team on my side for when the others eventually find out.” The two chuckled.

“It’s not like they can afford to kick you out or anything.” Spinner nudged his bro with a wink. “We ARE a package deal, and they kinda need the Buster to, yanno, save the world? They’re stuck with us.”

“Big bro, I’m not sure whether that makes me feel better or worse.” Sherman looked faintly nauseous.

“You’ll be great, go get it tiger.”

* * *

 

Sherman was glad Agura was in the workout room, alone, and nobody else was going to join her anytime soon. He’d double checked the entire base. Zoom was up in the garage with Vert working on old clunkers and Stanford’s music was blasting through half the Hangar from his room.

He swallowed and knocked on the doorframe, coughing slightly to get her attention.

“Hey uh, Agura? Can we talk?”

She slowed down the treadmill she was running on to a slow jog. “Yeah Sherman, what’s up?”

“You um… might want to sit down or something, it’s kind of weird.” He winced. Oh god that made it sound like he had a crush on her or something!

Agura gave him a weird look but stopped the treadmill and stepped off, wiping the sweat off her forehead with a rag. She waited for a minute of awkward silence before inclining her head purposefully.

“Right, uh…” Sherman scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat. “I um… could I, borrow some liners..?? I’m uh. Spotting. It’s, uh…” He was quiet the entire way and eventually just trailed off with a squeak.

Agura stared at him blankly for a minute, eyebrows furrowing. Then slow realization hit when she finally processed his words and her mouth opened in an ‘oh’.

“Oh.” 

Sherman flinched and hunched in on himself. Man, he hadn’t felt this self-conscious since before he went on T! At least Agura didn’t seem  _ mad _ . She just looked really confused and like she was thinking very deeply.

“It’s uh- not really a big deal, really, I just haven’t spotted in years and I didn’t bring any emergency liners with me when we came here, and um. I can’t exactly walk in the hygiene aisle without people giving me looks? Especially in a small town like this, people would notice, and I don’t  _ like _ walking down that aisle anyways-” Agura held a hand up and he shut up instantly.

“Sherman, you’re starting to sound like Spinner.” She said, looking kind of amused if still thoughtful. “So you’re… trans?” He nodded, not trusting his voice to not squeak right now. “Is Spinner..?”

“No,” Sherman said quietly. “He’s real supportive and everything. Just… he flat out refuses to go buy stuff, like that.”

“No no, I get it.” Agura laughed a little bit. “I grew up with so many brothers it’s still a bit awkward for  _ me _ .” Sherman looked up at her.

“Really?”   
“ _ Really _ .” She said, smiling. “I don’t know much about stuff like this, but… I’m not going to be a bitch, okay? And if I ever say anything wrong just tell me.” Sherman beamed and she pat his shoulder. “I don’t have any liners though, just normal pads. Those work?”

“Oh yeah, I just prefer liners because… yeah.”

“Yeah.” Agura made a sympathizing face. “Pads are gross.”

“ _ So _ gross, ugh.” Sherman made a disgusted face. “I still remember Spinner actually  _ fainting _ when I first started my period and he learned what pads were.”

Agura snorted and held a hand over her mouth. “How did he react to tampons?”

“He threw up and begged me to never use them. Seemed terrified I’d get Toxic Shock Syndrome… just from touching the wrapper.” 

They shared a laugh before Agura held up a hand.

“I should probably go get you those pads,” She stretched her sore muscles a bit. “Come on, we can chat after we get you taken care of, big guy.”

Sherman blinked and smiled widely. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> seriously my guys don't be afraid to ask for more/give me prompts to see what else happens


End file.
